mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Libra Rose
"Not all wanderers are lost." About Libra Rose is a student who attends Sweet Amoris. She is from Scotland and has a very thick Scottish accent. History Libra was born and raised in Edinburgh, Scotland with her mother (Cassiopeia Rose), her father (Cepheus Rose), and her sister (Andromeda Rose). Her family was wealthy at one point, her father being a successful business man. However, when Libra was about 5 years of age, her father, mother, and sister were assassinated, Libra, though with severe wounds, was the only one to have survived the ordeal. After 3 years in the hospital and then and orphanage, Libra was adopted by a couple in Columbia (Andres and Diana Blanco) with their daughter, Aries. At first, Libra wouldn't communicate, but Aries was persistent and finally got Libra to communicate, although, Libra didn't know Spanish at the time. Over the years, Libra became fluent in Spanish and enjoyed life with her new found family. Due do a job transfer, Libra, Aries, and her adopted parents had to move to France and attend school at Sweet Amoris. Personality Libra is a shy and introverted individual. She often ignores people altogether because she's so afraid of talking to them. She is very kind, but it's a bit hard to get through her social anxiety. Once you've made friends with her, she is honestly the weirdest person ever. If she is provoked, she will go berserk and probably break something. Appearance Libra tends to wear whatever she wants, she never follows a particular style. She has long red hair and gold eyes, as well with extremely pale skin that never tans. Relationships Nathaniel Nathaniel is the first and one of the only people she had actually reached out to. Of course, afraid of speaking to new people, she sticks near him and ended up meeting new people through him. Eventually, she started to fall in love with him and now, every time she sees Nathaniel, her face tends to flush red. Castiel At first, Libra was afraid of Castiel, but now she's considers him one of her good friends. The two tend to tease each other. Lysander Libra is really close to Lysander, she finds many similarities in him to her and finds him a fascinating person. Armin She doesn't really talk to Armin as much as his brother. Kentin Kentin is another friend of Libra, the two like to work on school stuff with each other. Alexy Alexy is pretty much Libra's best friends, she does a lot of her outside activities with Alexy and occasionally will help Alexy prank Armin or Kentin. Dake Libra is terrified of Dake and doesn't understand why he makes advances toward her. Melody Melody used to be one of Libra's friends, but Libra doesn't know anymore. Ever since she's helped Nathaniel with his problems, Melody has become distant and rather mean toward Libra. Violette Like Violette, Libra is an artist, and she often hangs with Violette for inspiration or to swap tips. Iris Iris was one of the first female friends with Libra. Kim Kim is Libra's friend crush. Rosalya Libra is awed by her beauty and the two are very good friends. Amber and her crew Libra doesn't like them, not one bit. Capucine Libra tends to ignore Capucine Priya Another of Libra's friend crushes. Relationships with other candies Zainie Katler Libra and Zainie just happened upon each other and randomly became friends. There's honestly no story on how they became friends. Aries Blanco Libra grew up with Aries and is inseparable from her. She often needs Aries to help her communicate to people. Mimi Aiko Libra feels a connection with Mimi, simply because they are both shy and quiet in nature. Though, she tends to stay away from Mimi when it comes to Mimi's sports because of her competitive nature. Roxanne Roxanne is a very good friend of Libra, the two are artists and Roxanne tends to help Libra with her math problems when Aries is busy. Trivia * Libra is horrible at math and despises it with a passion. * Aries Blanco is her opposite. * Libra is an artist. * Libra's favorite subjects are history and language (being fluent in French, Spanish, German, Scottish Gaelic, and English). * Libra tends to go streaking around her house due to her dislike for clothes. * Libra doesn't like to be touched without her consent. People who break this rule usually end up in the hospital. * Libra has a pet owl named Noctua. * Libra suffers from PTSD, social anxiety, and depression. * Libra has a talent for dancing Scottish traditional dance and singing Celtic music, nobody really knows this because she never wants to show it off. * Libra wears glasses at home and contacts at school because she fears breaking or losing her glasses in public places (prescription glasses are expensive). Without them, she is pretty much blind. Category:Candies D-M Category:Female Category:Nathaniel